The invention relates to a method and to a device for implementing said method for measuring pressure of a container filled or capable of being filled with a medium, in particular for measuring an internal pressure in a container filled or capable of being filled, as this is used for example in connection with filling or emptying of an air bag in a seat for a motor vehicle and in connection with the fixing or holding of a predetermined or capable of being predetermined pressure of such an air bag.
Inflatable air bags for use in vehicle seats and for adaptation to different sizes or seating habits of the respective vehicle passengers are known in general.
However, it has proven to be disadvantageous with these known air bags and the devices used for them for filling or emptying as well as holding the respective pressure that by means of a pressure sensor provided for measuring pressure, in particular during filling or emptying due to conduit effects not the actual internal pressure, also called bag pressure, is measured. It is only in the idle state, i.e. after a certain slow-down period that the actual bag pressure can be determined by the pressure sensor. This makes the fast and exact adjustment and holding of predetermined bag pressures difficult.